Fall For The Enemy
by The-Assasin-Who-Loves-To-Write
Summary: I hate this, I hate being someone not human. I hate being someone who just can't be normal. But I don't hate when this guy came waltzing in my life and everything just fell apart. The guy? Darran Shan. Mine? You have to read to find out, this is my story. And this is how I fell for the enemy. AU Darran/OC Updated randomly. Rated M for cursing and gorish things
1. The Beginning

**Hey everybody! Now I know I should update _It Begun With An Arrow _since all of you are crossing your fingers, hoping that I will update this weekend. Well I was in a bookshop and I saw a book. Yup that was _The Saga Of Darran Shan Cirque Du Freak _and I immediatly begged my mother to buy it for me. So yeah I had an idea and this was it! Now be warned that I only read until _The Tunnel Of Blood_ and tell me if there is any thing that is not with the books. So here is the story. And it may or may not have things associating with _Percy Jackson And The Olympians _. Yeah... And also I read on wiki that Darren dies in the end...That never happened he is now 19 years old living a life as a half vampire.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TSODS**

I huffed and look back behind me, the two pale man with sharp nails scanning every corner. "Come on out little girl...We just want to drain your body out... A half-vampire blood was delicious but a witch! That only comes once in a life time!" I gulped, you might be asking why is there a 17 years old girl hiding behind a wall and two men looking deliciously to find her? While not all it seems, Hello...My name is Kelisa Mageia human's eyes, I'm just a 18 year olds girl with nothing to care about except for grades.

But when you are one of us, I'm a witch.

I'm an assasin working for the mysterious Mr Llat, I know crazy right? And what are Witches you say? Witches are liked the vampires except we don't drink blood, we drink something like blood. It's called Ambrosia which can heal any injuries except if we eat it too much. We will be fried like french fries, I grasped my wand at my side. I stepped out of my hiding spot and the two man grinned evily, "Now since you are out, be a nice girl and-" I cut him off by screaming the words.

_"Explosion Alencio!" _At first nothing happen then the men came closer to me suddenly there was a big bang and they went spiraling into the air. I smiled in victory but it was gone when they started climbing back up. I gulped and ran away.

After that scene, I went passed the shop and saw a big poster.

_CIRQUE DU FREAKS _

_FOR ONE WEEK ONLY - CIRQUE DU FREAK!_

_SEE:_

_SIVE AND SEERSA - THE TWSTING TWINS!_

_THE SNAKE BOY! THE WOLD MAN! GERTHA TEETH!_

_LARTEN CREPSLEY AND THE PERFOMING SPIDER - MADAM OCTA!_

ALEXANDER RIBS! THE BEARDED LADY! HANS HANDS!

_RHANUS TWOBELLIES - WORLD'S FATTEST MAN!_

Beneathe the snake and spider picture there is small writing.

_NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED!_

_CERTAIN RESERVATIONS APPLY! _

I raised an eyebrow, _Isn't Cirque Du Freaks the one that Mr Llat told me to meet him? _ I figured it was it. I grabbed the poster and stuffed it in my pocket and put on my mask and prayed that my eye colour returned to my normal brown. See, everytime that I used my power, my eyes will turn bloodshot red. I sighed in relief when people are not giving me weird looks. I kicked the stone that laid there, deep in thought. I never wanted to be a witch but my dad have to go married a witch and gave birth to me.

I saw a big tent that looks like a haunted house, I shook my head. _It is going to be better at night there might be vampires walking about._ I growled at vampires, Vampaneze are not the only enemies of the vampires. They once were good friend of ours but one vampire drank our blood and went crazy,he destroyed every single witch except my great-great-great-great-great-great Grandma. She married her husband and made a whole new species.

I shook my head, _Don't think of family. It willl just destroy you instead. _I frown, suddenly a guy about a year older than me stared at me. I frowned, I blinked my eyes and he is about a few feet near me. I gripped my wand, he came closer to me.

_"Explosion Alencio!" _The same big bang came out and I took the chance to run. I ran to the forest and huffed, I climbed up a tree. I waited and breathed a sigh of relief, I kept my eyes wide opened but it disobeyed my command. My eyes drooped and I went into a world of darkness.

_I huffed, "Vines won't smash through fire,it will just burn to a crisp." I giggled and shouted, "Adromedia!" Water sprayed out of my wand and it put out the fire. "See..." I looked up to a older woman about 32 but still look young. "Yes my darling I know." Then a man with similar hair colour as me went into a room with a younger boy, "Well, you are a Witch. You should be skilled in the arts of magic unless you want to stay in the human world that's fine with me." My dad said, I giggle._

_Suddenly there was a scream and a evil laugh. My mother young face seemed to lose it's glow and the colour drained from her face. "T-They found me? Shit! Kevin, hide the children in somewhere. I'll fend them off." My dad said, "Kathy? What about you? Won't your blo-" Mum screamed, "Hide them!" Dad opened his mouth but quickly shut them when he brought me to my bedroom. He pushed a button and there was a room underneathe, "D-Daddy? What is happ-" Dad cut me off. "Hide in the room. Quickly." My brother and I did what we were told. _

_Dad went back to Mum and we stayed still, after that my brother went up. And I heard a snarl and a laugh and a my brother screamed and it was silence. I chattered my teeth, after a while. I went up and saw the bad people gone but that didn't frightened me, what it did was my dad,mum and my little bro all in one place of the room and their face were pale as if blood was drained from their faces. _

_I touched them but no one moved, "Mummy? Daddy? Kendall?" My eyes widened, I may be young but I'm not stupid. V-Vampires drained my family's blood full...except for me. They were finding me... I cried, I burried them outside of my house and cried day in day out. Then a guy came, "Ah you must be Mistress Lilian."_

I screamed, "Run Dad! Run!" I looked around and touched my face to find it moist. I wiped it away, I went to the tent and there was a guy at a booth. "Ticket?" I coughed, "I'm looking for Mr Llat" He nodded and let me inside. I sat at the bench and watched the show. I watched the freak show and thought it was a waste of time.

Neither I thought that it will go against all my principles and made me do the worst thing ever: Fall in love.


	2. Welcome

**I do not ow_n The vampire's assistant._**

**Kelisa Pov**

I sat down on one of the moss ridden benches, I was on guard. _Anybody could jump and eat you..._

A scream echoed the tent, I looked at the ground and my eyes widened. There's a humanoid animal... The wolf man was ugly with hair all over it's body, he wore a cloth over his manhood...like Tarzan. He had a long beard that covered most of his face. His eyes were yellow and his teeth were red.

He shook the bars of the cage and roared. I shook my head, _maybe a werewolf? It can't be...They were extinct more than a century ago._ I kept on watching the terrifying show. Lots more people screamed when he roared. I nearly screamed when he roared except I saw the boy behidn the curtains, _the boy who tried to kill me! _I wanted to talk to him but they were people guarding the entrance. I frowned, _After the show._ I promised myself.

The Wolf Man went on shaking the bars and jumping about, before calming down. when he was sitting on his backside, the way dogs do. Suddenly a man walked on the stage, I furrowed my eyebrows. _My Llat? _He spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, " he said, and even though his voice was low and croaky, everybody could hear what he was saying, "welcome to the Cirque Du Freak, home of the world's most remarkable human beings." I snorted, _human beings my foot. _

"We are an ancient circus, " he went on. "We have toured for five hundred years, bringingthe groutesque to generation after generatiob. Our line-up has changed many times, but never our aim, which is to astound and terrify you! We present acts both frightening and bizarre, acts you can find nowhere else in thr who are easily scared should leave now, " he warned. "I'm sure there are people who came tonight thinking this was a joke. Maybe they thought our freaks would be people in masks, or harmless misfits. _This is not so! _Every act you see tonight is real. Each performer is unique. And none are harmless. "

That was the end of his speech and walked offstage. Two pretty women in shiny suits came on next and unlocked the door of the Wolf Man's cage. A few people looked scared but none left.

The Wolf Man was yapping and howling when he first came out of the cage, until one of the ladies hypnotised him with her fingers. The ther lady spoke to the crowd.

"You must be very quiet, " she said in a foreign accent. "The Wolf Man will not be able to hurt you as long as we control him but a loud sound could wake him up, and then he would be deadly!"

When they were ready, they stepped down from the stage and walked the hypnotised Wolf Man through the theater. His hair was a dirty grey colour and he walked with a stoop, fingers hanging down his knees.

The ladies stayed by his side and warned people to be quiet. They let you strok him if you wanted, but you would had to do it gently. They brought the Wolf Man closer to me, I stroke it. I was surprised at how spiky it felt, I lifted it near my nose. _Smells like burning rubber..._ The Wolf Man and ladied were about halfway down the row of seats when there was a big **BANG** I don't know what made the noise, but suddenly the Wolf Man began roaring and he shoved the ladies away from him.

People screamed and those nearest to him leapt from their seats and ran. One woman wasn't quick enough, and the Wolf Man leapt on her and dragged her to thr was screaming fit to burst, but nobody tried to help rolled over on to her back and bared his teeth.

I bit my bottom lips, I stood up and whipped my wand. _"Accendia!" _A wisp of fire went out of my wand and between the lady and the Wolf Man. I ran to the platform, "_Confringo"_ The ground under the Wolf Man exploded into flames, he yelped and went back. The lady went to her seat and I raised my hand, _"Obliviate"_ SUddenly all of their eyes turned misty white. " You all just woken up from a bad dream. Now you are walking back home remembering you have to buy a slice of pie for you loved ones. Now go."

The people all walked away leaving a dazed expression, I took in a deep breath. I turned to the Wolf Man, _"Imperio. Go and sleep in your cage." _The Wolf Man bowed and went and slept in his cage. I sighed, I turned around. And was face-to-face with a guy, " Who are you." He growled, I balled my fist up. _"Levicorpus." _He went up in the air and was dangling with a white light on his ankle.

I saw MR Llat, "You got alot of things to explain." Mr Llat said, "Right after you put Darren down." I grumbled, _"Lerebracorpus" _He went head-first to the ground, " Now start talking." I growled, Mr Llat smiled. "Everybody...Welcome to the newest member of the circus. Kelisa Mageia Lillian." I conked my head to the right in responds, "**WHAT?!" **MY eyes still glowed the bloody red.

**Okay! That's it guys! Sorry for not updating for so long...but you know studies is my priority! **

_**And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour**_


End file.
